Hello, Alone
by Wolf-of-dragon13
Summary: Sequel to Sing for Absolution! There was a reason Ron didn't believe in happy endings...but now...maybe he'll get one...Be on the look out for the next part!  Fred and George's story!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, I promised you a sequel and here it is!

To Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley: thanks for all your support! I enjoy reading your comments a lot. (I must agree with you on the Draco/Ron pairing being like Romeo and Juliet!) I hope I was able to post this fast enough for you! hehe

To another question brought up in a review in the last chapter of Sing for Absolution: I'm sorry to say he is...

Warnings: There will be a lot of angst in this story, but other than that there is language. (Sorry to say that there isn't much 'loving' going on in this fic...I'm not really sure why, but it just didn't happen.../sniffle/ I was rather disappointed with that, but...ah well, what can I do?) This is rated so high just to be on the safe side!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe, just the original characters and this plot line.

Parings for this fic: Ron/Harry, Draco/Hermione, Fred/George and Fred/Pansy, Severus/Remus

I really hope you enjoy the sequel, and I swear I'll try to update EVERY week! So, without further adu:

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1: I Sleep, I Still See You Lying Next to Me

The man fled from the much larger man, confused and terrified. He ignored the other man's pleas and raced into the woods, ignoring the branches as they sliced at his face. He found himself in a clearing and, too tired to go further, he collapsed and curled into a ball. He tried to gain control of his breathing, and his erratic heart beat. He couldn't stop thinking that something very important was missing, and he couldn't figure out why it felt like his heart was slowly shattering into a million little pieces at the mere thought of never seeing…_someone_ again.

"Ah," he moaned as tears filled his eyes. His panic started back up, but he was too exhausted to move. Not even the adrenaline could budge his weary body. His mind was in a haze; everything he wanted, all the knowledge he knew he possessed, was just beyond his grasp. The tears streamed down his face, and the light faded.

The cold began to creep in, and he knew he needed to get to some sort of shelter. He forced himself to his knees, and a sharp pain shot through his head. He groaned and waved his hand over himself subconsciously. Warmth spread throughout his being, and he blinked in confusion. He could feel the deep magic that rested in his being, entwined with his soul. He knew he knew how to use it, he just couldn't remember why, or how.

"Who…" he sighed morosely as his emerald eyes stared up at the darkened sky. Snow began to fall, dusting the man lightly with its white innocence. He wiped the tears off of his face with his sleeve. The ghost of a song drifted through his head, and he just knew that he'd written that song.

"Damn it!" He cried in frustration. He slammed his fists against the cold, hard earth before curling in on himself. A wolf howled in the distance, and some phantom in his mind warned him that it was close to a full moon. Instinctively, he cast a slew of protection charms over himself before letting the inky darkness of sleep consume his exhausted body and mind.

* * *

Ron, his blue eyes panicked, paced the floor of Hermione's and Draco's flat. The news of the accident had long since been replaced by some other nonsense, and Ron couldn't stop the pure dread that washed over him as every minute ticked by. A knock on the front door startled Ron greatly, and he sent a fearful look to Hermione. She stared back solemnly as Draco opened the door. George rushed over the threshold and went straight to his younger brother.

"George," Ron practically growled.

George yanked his brother into an extremely tight hug, his entire frame shaking. "Sweet Merlin, Ron…Oh hell, I swear I tried…"

Ron's heart stopped, and he shoved George away in a rather violent manner. "What the bloody hell do you mean?!"

"Harry…Merlin…oh no, no, no, no…" George babbled. Ron growled, fear consuming him, and slapped George. George's eyes went wide and he stared at his younger brother in mild shock.

"George, what happened to Harry!?!" Draco demanded.

"I found him in the field…he was awake and moving about…I s'ppose he'd casted a protection charm around himself… I asked him if he was alright, but he didn't know who he was… He ran off, straight into the woods. I tried to follow after him, but he just moved faster."

A small wave of relief washed over Ron. Harry was alive… But now he was missing, and he had no clue who he was. Ron swallowed thickly and allowed Hermione to force him to sit on the couch. He could hear Hermione telling him something, but he was too dazed to comprehend her words. Draco shoved a cup into his hand and made him drink it, and the next thing Ron knew his world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter. I do claim ownership of the original characters and the plot line....so...yeah...heh

Warnings: there is some angst....and for those of you who, I kind of hope don't though I know there are those out there that do, do not like Severus Snape...yeah, say hi to the surly potions master.

Here's chapter 2! Thank you all for reading! :) Please enjoy!!

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2: Kept In the Dark

The man groaned and sat up, blinking against the harsh morning light. He looked around, fighting away the fear that threatened to overwhelm him. He still couldn't remember anything, except the ghost of a name. It sounded familiar, but he knew it wasn't his name. He didn't know why he knew it, nor could he explain how he knew it.

He forced himself up from the ground, and then stretched his sore muscles. He made a mental note to never again sleep on the ground, but his mind automatically reminded him that it didn't much matter what he made a mental note of. He could very well forget it by tomorrow.

He sighed and kicked at a fallen tree branch, yelping when his foot connected with it and pain shot up his leg through his toes. "Bloody hell," he groaned.

Small blue sparks, yes blue sparks, went off in his head at the exclamation. He vaguely remembered a deep voice growling those words multiple times throughout the years. Sorrow washed over him as his pessimistic thoughts bothered him with the notions of never remembering why he felt so lonely. Sure, he was apt to feel lonely considering he had no recollection of who he was or who he knew, but this was a different kind of lonely. It was a kind of lonely that can only be felt when you feel the embrace of pure love.

"Merlin," he sighed. The image of the red head he'd seen when he initially awoke without his memories flashed before his inner eye. The faintest of memories swam around, but they weren't clear enough for him to discern anything. He looked around the clearing, and regretted running into the woods. He had no clue where he was. "Brilliant, bloody brilliant," he growled.

It was obvious to him that he could not stay in the woods. He was hungry, and thirsty, and he knew he wouldn't be able to find food or water all that easily. Besides, he was freezing. Even the warming charm he'd cast had been unable to keep out all the cold.

He laughed bitterly. "Maybe it's the cold from the dread?"

He shook his head, cast the warming spell again (even though it bothered him that he couldn't remember how he even knew it) and began walking in the direction he felt he'd entered the clearing from.

An hour later, he felt the urge to…_something_ from the woods. He frowned and pulled out his wand, not sure why he had one or where he'd gotten it. He gathered his thoughts, spun in place, and felt himself being squeezed through an incredibly tight tube.

He found himself outside a small cottage. He tilted his head, staring at the cottage in mild confusion. He didn't know why he'd gone to the cottage. Hell, he had no clue as to how he'd gotten there in the first place. The door opened, and a tall man with long black hair and dark eyes stepped out. He caught sight of the younger man and sighed deeply.

"Potter, why on earth are you here?"

The man blinked, trying desperately to remember who this man was. "Ah…I'm sorry, sir…I," he began hesitantly. "I don't know you, do I?"

The dark-eyed man frowned. "Potter, what's gotten into you? I taught you and helped you prepare for the War…"

"War, sir? I've no idea what you're talking about… I…don't even know who I am, in all honesty." The man replied weakly. His voice gave out and he cast his eyes to the ground.

"Bloody hell," the older man murmured. He moved further from the door, towards the younger man, and placed a gentle hand on the younger's shoulder. "Come in, Potter," he murmured as he ushered him into the small cottage.

"Can I know your name, sir?"

The older man frowned and nodded slightly. "Severus Snape…you usually address me as Snape."

"Do we not get on well, then, if we're not on a first name basis?"

Snape snorted. "You could say that, I think." He motioned for the man to sit while he went to the stove. He started a pot of tea and moved to the counter. "I imagine that you're hungry, yes?"

The man nodded, a slightly desperate look entering his eyes. "Err, Snape…please, could you tell me who I am?"

Snape smirked a bit as he made some toast. "Your name is Harry Potter."

The man frowned and thought about the name a bit. "Harry, is it?" He frowned again and stared at the dark wood of the table.

"Yes, Harry," Snape replied softly as he set the plate of toast down in front of Harry. Green eyes looked up to meet Snape's black ones, and the older wizard was astounded to see trust in the emerald orbs.

"Err…Snape… I…please, help me?" Harry begged in a small, childish voice.

Snape blinked, astonished, and he felt an emotion he hadn't expected. This was the child of Lily and James Potter, the reason Snape was able to live a peaceful life in his little cottage. Harry Potter was begging him to help him, and Snape couldn't deny the younger wizard. He kept the small smile off of his face.

"I'll help you to the best of my ability, Potter," Snape murmured after several moments.

Harry smiled in relief, his emerald eyes lighting up. Snape turned back to the tea to hide the small smile that refused to go away. Snape couldn't remember the last time he'd smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.../sigh/....  
Warnings: hmm...slight "Snape wants Harry" implications, though I promise that that is not what's going on! I swear it, scout's honor! :)

I am unsure that I will be able to update this next week, for I am going to Florida with my school's band for six days. I'll try to update this once more before I leave, but I cannot promise you anything. Sorry about that... /sheepish smile/

So, here is chapter three. I do hope you enjoy it; please read, and maybe review? Cheers, darlings! ','

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3: Hope Will Never Die

"Here," Snape muttered. He dropped a small book on the tabletop. "There's some history on what you are, wizards and such."

Harry looked up at Snape, their eyes locking. Snape could see the pain in the younger man's eyes, and his eyebrows knitted together in curiosity. He found himself wondering why Harry was so sad. Harry broke the connection and turned his glistening emerald orbs to the book. He opened it and began flipping through the pages, scanning the words and the few pictures.

Snape turned towards the fireplace. He wanted to floo Draco, because he was certain that Draco would be much better suited to help the raven-haired beauty in his kitchen. Snape paused, his gaze moving to Harry. _Did I just call Potter a beauty?_

"Snape, could you explain the concept of the Boy-Who-Lived, please?"

"Ah…brilliant," Snape groaned. "Well, that would be you, just so you're aware. …You're called the Boy-Who-Lived because when the Dark Lord attacked you when you were one, you didn't die. I'm sure you're wondering why that's so significant… Well, he tried killing you with an Unforgivable Curse, the killing curse. You're the only one who's ever survived that curse."

Harry stared up at him. Snape wanted to tear the emerald eyes from their sockets; those eyes glistened too much. He gathered his thoughts and directed his gaze towards the living room. "I think we should go into the living room before I tell you any more about your past."

He stood and led Harry into the living room, motioning for the younger wizard to take a seat on the plush, black satin couch. You had to love Draco and his insistence on expensive things…

"When you were one, the Dark Lord went to your home in the middle of the night," Snape began. He hesitated, the words sticking in his throat as he thought about James and Lily. He turned his gaze away from the innocent man sitting in his living room. His self-hatred became too consuming and Snape gritted his teeth. "Your father died trying to protect you and your mother, and your mother sacrificed herself. Her love, Dumbledore always spouted, saved you from certain death."

Harry was silent for longer than Snape felt comfortable with. He turned and saw the silent tears streaming down the pale face. Snape had never seen Harry express any emotions other than anger and joy. The tears were a shock, and, before he knew what he was doing, Snape moved to Harry and pulled the smaller male into a comforting hug.

A few hours later, Snape cradled a cup of tea between his calloused hands. His eyes were glued to the dying embers of the fire, though his mind was on the raven-haired man sitting on his couch who was currently reading through old Daily Prophets.

"Potter, I should probably contact Draco," Snape murmured suddenly.

Harry lifted his gaze to Snape, his brow furrowed in confusion. "Who?"

"Right," Snape muttered. He stood and walked to the mantle and pointed to a picture of a blond man. "That's Draco," he explained.

A memory of cuddling with a blond man on a soft scarlet couch swam through Harry's brain. "Err…no, please… I don't want even more people around me. I mean…everything's all so confusing… I don't want even more people here to confuse me…"

Snape frowned. "Fine, I won't contact Draco right now, but he will eventually have to be contacted."

"Why him, I mean…what's my relationship with him?"

"Well, I suppose you could say that he's your friend. He's married to Granger, who was one of your two best friends during school."

"Oh…"

Snape went back into the kitchen, placing his tea cup in the sink. He stared out at the snow covered fields. His memories swam around. "Oh, I'm damned."

"I'm never going to remember anything, am I?" Harry asked the air brokenly. He glanced at the door to the kitchen, where the man who could help him stood.

"Have hope, Harry," Snape encouraged in a gentle voice as he walked towards the younger man. Harry's eyes filled with tears, and Snape swallowed. He was horrid with crying people.

"Snape…" Harry started. His words caught in his throat and the tears spilled over.

Snape blinked and allowed Harry to run into his arms. He returned the younger man's hug; he knew that Harry needed the comfort. "Don't worry Harry; you'll get your memory back. As long as you believe, hope never dies."


	4. Chapter 4

_Warnings: language  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.../sad sigh/_

_Here's chapter 4! You actually get to see Fred!_

_To justin15wiffey: Sorry for not responding in the last chapter, I kind of forgot that I'd had reviews... /sheepish smile/ I'm really glad you like this story, and that you like Severus. He's actually one of my favorite professors...  
To YaoiFreak-0ww0: In response to your review for Sing for Absolution, I know I'm evil...but, that's just how it ended in my head. I know what you mean about not liking to wait for updates, but I'm hurring as best as I can. :) I promise!  
To Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley: :) It's nice to know you haven't abondoned me, lol. When Sing For Absolution started in my head, I had no idea that Harry would end up with amnesia. To be honest, the way things kept playing out in my head before I actually managed to see the end, I thought that Harry was going to be killed. /clutches chest/ So, I'm really glad that Harry ended up with amnesia than being dead... I know that last chapter made it look like I was going to throw in a bit of snarry, but nope, lol...you'll see what that's all about (with Sev and his rather snarry thoughts) in a bit, if you haven't figured it out already... Here's a chapter centered about Ron, and a little of Fred and George...unfortunately, Fred and George don't really come into the picture full-blown for a little bit, but I swear they will! :) I'm really glad you enjoy this!_

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please read, and if you think this chapter is worthy...review? Cheers, darlings! :)  
OH! And concerning my absence away from my computer...I SWEAR I will have something ready to post when I get home from Florida, so fear not!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 4: Rain on the Roof of This Empty House

Ron stared at the floor of his living room numbly. They hadn't found Harry. Harry was still missing, and probably frightened if he really didn't remember who he was.

"_Fuck_!" Ron growled. He stood and kicked the table as hard as he could. "Bloody fucking hell!" He cried out. Thunder clashed outside, and the rain started pouring. Ron stared out the window, his mood matching the somber, ominous storm raging outside.

The lights went out as another flash of lightening struck. Ron blinked against the darkness, praying that Harry was somewhere safe. He pulled the ring out of his pocket, the emerald glinting in the flashes of lightening. Guilt consumed him and he allowed himself to fall to his knees, cradling the ring to his chest.

"Why on earth did I have to wait?"

"Ron," George called from the threshold of the front door.

"Bugger off, it's your fault he's missing in the first place!" Ron snarled, rounding on his older brother.

"Fuck you, Ron! It is not my fault some asshole hit his bike!" George retorted angrily.

Ron stood and threw a book at George. "It's your fault he was there to get hit!"

"What the fuck? You could've given me a ride there, too! I don't know what your problem is, but you've been avoiding me ever since Harry ran out on you months ago!"

"Yeah, because I saw you two sucking each other off!" Ron screamed and then froze. He turned his head, staring at the wall.

"Ron… It really was never anything like that…"

"How the fuck could it not be!? You were sucking each other's cocks like your lives fucking depended on it! How is that not like that?!" Ron howled.

"Because he pretended that it was your dick!" George yelled, striding up to his brother and grabbing his shoulders, shaking them violently.

Ron stared at his brother, completely flabbergasted. This new knowledge, Ron felt it wasn't fair to hear such things at that moment in time. He forced George away from him, turning away to hide his expression.

"Why the fuck did you leave anyway? …Why did you have to use him?" Ron croaked, praying his voice wasn't too weak.

"I..." George began, pausing when he realized that he couldn't exactly explain to his brother. Honestly, who would expect Ron's reaction to be pleasant, if given _that_ information?

"Who the hell had you so…fucked up that you had to run away to America? Who got to you so that you had to pretend Harry was that person?" Ron demanded, growing frustrated when George didn't give him an answer.

George coughed, blushing fiercely as he thought of a way to escape his brother's questions. "I…shouldn't you be more focused on finding Harry?"

Ron growled, turning to glare at George with eyes that, if possible, matched the lethalness of the Killing Curse. "How do you suppose I do that when _you_ have no idea what direction he ran in?"

George blanched and swiveled away, staring at the wall. "You might get to know in due time, little brother, but not now." _I'll tell _him_ though, if only because Harry asked me to before that fucking car hit him…damn muggle contraptions!_

Caught up in the heated exchange, neither wizard noticed Draco enter the flat until he had cleared his throat. "Well, as enthralling as Harry's past sex-capades were, we should really focus on his present condition."

"Fuck off, Malfoy," Ron growled, turning to glare at the blond. "Harry…I…he…"

"I never slept with Harry, you idiot," George sighed. He collapsed against the couch, his head falling against the back of the couch in exhaustion.

"I don't really care," Draco replied coldly. He directed his gaze to Ron, his silver eyes full of understanding. He wasn't going to take anything Ron said to heart; the ginger was too upset and distraught to really think about what he said. (The two had, after all, developed a strange friendship soon after Ron had pulled his head out of his arse.)

Hermione entered, her eyes red from crying. She surveyed the room and promptly glowered at George. "I know this wasn't your fault, George…but why did you provoke your brother?"

George stared at her. How in the hell had she known Ron and he had been arguing not moments before? It disturbed him, to say the least. The ginger shrugged and avoided her angry gaze. If everyone wanted to inadvertently blame him, so be it. Sometimes playing scapegoat was the best for everyone.

"Have you learned anything yet?" Fred, who'd been hiding out in the kitchen when George had shown up, asked.

"No," Draco replied, though it was covered up by George's squeak. All eyes turned to him, the most knowing of the pairs taking in the faint blush and panicked look on George's face. Pansy stepped up to stand beside her husband, a concerned look on her face.

"Dray, this is really bad…" Pansy sighed.

Draco nodded, diverting his gaze from George. "I just came from the recording studio."

"So you told them Harry is missing?" Ron asked, nearly choking on a sob.

The blond nodded again, wrapping his arms around Hermione. Ron's breath hitched in his throat and he walked into his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

George used that distraction to escape the flat, his heart racing against his ribcage as a fresh wave of tears burned his eyes. He hadn't been prepared to see his twin…it hurt to see him with his pretty little wife.

Fred couldn't help the wounded look that entered his eyes as he watched his twin flee. He was confused and hurting. He missed George…he missed him way more than he thought possible. He'd told Pansy; Pansy explained. Now, all Fred wanted was to see if she was right, and see if what she suggested could work.


	5. Chapter 5

_Warnings: /shrugs/ implied James/Severus (one-sided), Remus/Severus  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter /sad sigh/_

_To Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley: Yes, Fred and Pansy are actually married /gasp/ but...Pansy is important to devolping Fred and George's relationship...And...well...heh, I probably shouldn't tell you this, but Fred's reaction to Harry's and George's relationship will be covered in /gasp/ THEIR story! YES! Fred and George get their own story! (I'm working on it and this sequel!! It's loads of fun, but their story won't be posted until Hello, Alone is done...) I rather like your sugestion, but I'm not sure if it would work with how the story is playing out in my head... And, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm pretty sure Harry's amnesia will last nearly the whole story.../sigh/ I don't really want it to, but that's just how it's going in my head right now..._

_Please read, and maybe review? I certainly hope you enjoy! Cheers, darlings!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 5: I Don't Feel Right When You're Gone Away

Severus pulled a blanket around Harry's shoulders, tucking the edges against the smaller man's body gently. His eyes raked over the sleeping form, the black orbs moist as he thought about the Potters. James' smiling face entered his vision and Severus barely kept himself from collapsing to the floor. He grabbed his chest, his face screwed up against the pain he felt. The clock on his wall chimed, snapping him out of his painful reverie.

Severus threw a handful of floo powder into his fireplace, calling for Draco's home. He thrust his head into the flames, calling out Draco's name. The blond appeared before him, a confused look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Sev, but I can't talk to you right now… Harry has gone missing and I need the floo network open in case someone needs to update me…" Draco whispered so as not to wake his wife.

"Draco, Harry is here." Severus replied tersely. He was having a rather hard time concentrating, what with Harry's whimpers in the background. "I would have contacted you sooner, but he begged me not to. He's afraid and confused…"

Draco blinked, relief washing over his features. "Thank the stars…"

"Draco…"

"Sev, how long has he been with you?" Draco demanded, suddenly curious. He made a mental note that the surly Potion's Master had used Harry's first name.

"Harry has been here for a week," Severus replied softly.

"Oh, thank Merlin, he's been with you the whole time… We were so worried that Harry had been out in this nasty snow storm this whole time…we were beginning to think he might have died…" Draco sighed. There was even more relief in his eyes, and Severus was glad he was able to help in some way.

"He's been here, trying to remember who he is," Severus murmured. Something in his eyes must have given him away, because Draco's gaze became very tender.

"Sev, this has to be painful for you? Seeing him everyday…a bloody clone of the man…" Draco murmured.

Severus's mouthed tightened into a frown. "His eyes aren't the same, Draco. I know he isn't James… My heart doesn't bloody break every time I see him!"

"I'm sorry, Sev…I'm just concerned! I wish you would let that damn werewolf live with you, too! Maybe then I'd hear about how you're doing more often?" Draco snapped.

Severus scowled and sighed. "I've been considering that for a while, Draco. So, please let it be for the time being. Back to the point…I just wanted to let you know that Harry is safe. I'm letting him stay here until he feels he is ready… And, please, don't come around here unless I tell you it's okay, and please don't tell anyone where I am, either."

Draco nodded. "No one is going to be happy about this, Sev…"

"Frankly, I do not give a rat's arse. I'm more concerned about Harry's mental wellbeing." Severus replied seriously.

Draco grinned a bit. "I know, Sev."

A knocking on his front door caused Severus to jump. "I have to go, I imagine said werewolf you mentioned earlier is here…"

"It _is_ almost time for the full moon. I'll talk to you later, Sev…" Draco murmured.

Severus nodded once before removing his head from the emerald flames. He walked past the sleeping Harry and opened the front door to reveal a haggard looking Remus Lupin. Severus allowed the other wizard to enter his cottage, shivering a bit when Remus's left hand gently caressed his face before he entered the darkened abode.

"Why do you bother with me, Remus?" Severus asked several minutes later as he poured the other man a cup of tea.

Remus smiled ruefully, his amber eyes rather agonized. "I'm going to give you the same answer as always, Severus. I love you, and I want to help heal your pain."

Severus blinked and shook his head. "I don't see why you do, Remus. I'm a rather course, snarky arse. And, Remus darling, let's not forget that I'm the reason your friends were killed…"

"Wormtail is the reason James and Lily are dead, Severus." Remus snapped.

Severus winced, lowering his face to hide his grimace. Remus sighed and stood from his spot at the table, walking around the offending object so that he could wrap his arms around Severus in a comforting embrace. Severus allowed it, relaxing against Remus's chest. He'd be lying if he said he didn't have some feelings for the other man; he just didn't want to admit it…he wasn't ready to open his heart to another person just yet.

Remus dropped a gentle, loving kiss to the top of Severus's head. "I'm going to wait for you as long as necessary, love. But, I would like an explanation as to why Harry is sleeping on your couch…"


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...  
Warnings: A little bit of the green-eyed monster...angst..._

_To Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley: I'm sorry, but given the path I do not think it is possible, but there is a bit of the jealous Fred in this chapter...well, it's a mixture between jealousy and frustration... As for Pansy, I cannot really say at this point in time, you'll just have to wait and see. ;) Yes, Severus loved James; but he does have really strong feelings for Remus, and I have to agree with your equation.  
To trooperx: I'm glad you love Remus :). I'm really glad you're excited for Fred and George's story._

_Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed, I appreciate your love! :) I'm currently recovering from prom and after prom, so I appologize if there are any major errors in this chapter!  
Please read, and maybe review? Thank you; enjoy darlings!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 6: You Don't Need to Bother

Fred found his twin at their place of business, talking with their old friend somberly. He growled, watching as Lee placed a comforting arm around George's shoulders. It bothered Fred immensely, and he wasn't afraid to admit that he was jealous. He stalked up behind them, crossing his arms over his chest once he reached the two wizards.

"Harry is right, mate, you really need to open your mouth. I'm tired of not hearing from you for months on end... Merlin, George, we all miss you out here. It wouldn't be that hard to hire someone to run the American branch of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!" Lee growled.

"Lee, George," Fred interrupted. George squeaked and jumped away from his twin, a frightened look entering his eyes.

"I…I should g-go…" George stammered, making to run away.

"Fucking hell you will," Fred muttered, grabbing George's arm before the other could escape the confines of their joke shop. Lee wisely sidled away from the twins, a worried look on his face.

"F-Fred!" George breathed. His heart hammered against his chest as his entire world warped so that his twin was the center of his universe.

"No, George… I refuse to let you run away from me again!" Fred growled, pushing George against the wall behind him and pinning him there. "I want to know what's going on! Why have you been running from me? Why won't you fucking look me in the eye when we're in the same bloody room? Why won't you talk to me?"

George swallowed thickly, blinking against the burning sensation in his eyes. Fred was too close, he could no longer focus. "I...ah…I… I just don't want you to h-hate me," his voice shook.

Fred's eyes widened. "Why would I hate you, George? You're my twin, for fuck's sake! I could never hate you!"

The tears George had been trying to keep at bay flooded over. "That's the point! You're my _twin_!" George sobbed. He crumpled, letting Fred pull him against him in all his confused concern. Fred's heat washed over George, and for a little while he pretended that that was how it'd always been.

Fred felt George shaking, and he stroked his twin's hair soothingly. He wanted so desperately to know why George was in so much pain. He couldn't stand seeing the tears in George's eyes. It was killing him, to be completely honest.

"I'm so…_wrong_…" George whispered against Fred's neck. "I…you really shouldn't worry about me, Fred…I'll be okay…"

Fred shivered at the feeling of George's breath hitting his skin. He squeezed George tighter to his body, tears stinging his eyes at George's broken words. "I have no idea why you think that, but you are mistaken," Fred whispered against George's hair. "You are so mistaken…"

George shuddered and closed his eyes tightly. "You don't know, Fred…"

"And whose fault is that? Damn it, George… I want to help you…tell me what's going on, please?" Fred begged. He forced George back enough so that he could look at him. He gasped, seeing the vulnerability in George's eyes…seeing what George had tried so valiantly to hide since they were thirteen.

"Merlin, George," Fred murmured.

George stared up at his brother, who had grown a bit taller than him over the years. His eyes were wet with unshed tears and George was so confused by what was suddenly happening.

"This, my beloved brother, makes life so much easier for me… I want to be so selfish right now…and I'm going to be." Fred murmured. He ignored George's confused stare, opting to lean down and press their lips together.

George's eyes widened considerably, and then fell shut. He allowed Fred to pull him closer, to deepen the kiss he'd never believed he would get. It was bliss, even if it threw him through a loop. (I mean, wasn't Fred supposed to be married?)

Fred's hands curled around his twin's waist, pressing the slightly smaller wizard back against the wall. He smiled into the kiss, hearing George's whimper. He slipped his leg between George's thighs, pressing against the growing erection in his brother's trousers. Fred growled in approval, pressing against the length. George moaned, his hands gripping Fred's shoulders desperately.

"You will _not_ leave again, George… I _need_ you," Fred growled when he pulled away for air.

George nodded, staring at his brother with wide eyes. Was it really so wrong to be in love with his twin? Certainly it was wrong for them to be doing this when Fred was _married_? "F-Fred…what about P-Pansy?"

Fred smiled, kissing George's forehead comfortingly. "Oh, don't worry…she'll be very _enthusiastic_ about this…" Fred thought back to a conversation he'd had with his wife a few days after their marriage. He chuckled, remembering her excitedly telling him how hot it would be to watch him and George shag. Pansy really was a strange one, no?


	7. Chapter 7

_This is a filler chapter, of sorts. I wanted to write more about Harry's band because I happen to like the characters. :]_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own the song, it belongs to Stone Sour.  
Warnings: mentions of domestic abuse_

_To trooperx: :] I'm glad you love Pansy, lol!  
To Squiddosaur: Thank you for all your reviews for both Sing For Absolution and Hello, Alone. I'm really glad that you're enjoying the story thus far, and I certainly hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Thank you everyone, I really appreciate all of your reviews!! I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
Please read, and maybe review? :)  
Cheers darlings!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 7: Orchids

(And now we shall pay a little visit to Harry's band…)

Michael tapped a rhythm out with his fingers, his eyes darting around the recording studio nervously. The rest of the band, excluding Harry of course, would be there in a few moments and Michael wasn't looking forward to it. They had to keep working, something Draco and their manager had insisted upon, despite Harry being missing.

"Hey Michael," Cody called as he walked into the room somberly. The whole band had been affected by the news. Harry was one of their closest friends. It bugged them a lot that they couldn't do anything.

Michael waved and sighed softly. He glanced at the papers he'd brought with him, second-guessing the lyrics on the page. He shifted, wincing against the biting pain in his ass. _Damn…I'm never going to get away from this, am I?_

"What have you got there, Michael?" Peter asked as he moved closer to the drummer. Michael jumped, considering he hadn't noticed the lead guitarist enter the room. Peter sat down on the couch, his eyes skimming the papers. "Are these new lyrics?"

"Yeah… I needed something to distract me from Harry, so I wrote them…they suck, so, don't bother with them…" Michael murmured sheepishly. He felt guilty for writing them in the first place. Harry was the one who wrote their materials…he felt like he was trying to replace Harry.

Peter shook his head. "Stop being such a prat, these are really good. Harry would love them! …I have to know though…what the hell inspired these?"

"Err…seriously? Thanks, Peter…and…well…a…_relationship_ I'm kinda in…"

Peter's gaze grew hard. "You're dating someone?"

"Not exactly…I mean…we…I…"

"So, who is the luck lady?" Cody asked abruptly.

Michael blushed and shook his head. "Not lady, Codes…"

Peter's eyes widened. He gazed at the lyrics, wondering what his friend was hiding. Cody grinned and slapped Michael's back playfully. Michael yelped and shrank away from his friend, blushing deeply. Peter's eyes narrowed and he stood away from the couch.

"Peter?" Michael asked hesitantly.

"Take your shirt off," Peter demanded.

"Whoa, Peter mate, what the hell?" Cody squeaked as he stared at his band mates.

"Peter…no…I…" Michael stammered, his heart hammering against his ribcage.

"Off with it," Peter growled. Michael shook his head, so Peter sighed and bent down. He grabbed the edges of the shirt and yanked up, revealing a pale abdomen riddled with bruises in various stages of healing. "Oh fuck," Peter breathed, staring at his trembling friend.

"Sweet Merlin!" Cody squeaked, falling over.

Michael whimpered and yanked his shirt back down. He knew exactly what they were thinking, and it was true. He was weak; weak for allowing the abuse to happen. Michael curled in on himself, burying his face in his arms.

Peter forced his rage down. Michael needed him now, more than either knew. Peter sat next to his friend, pulling the smaller wizard against him. Michael whimpered and clung to the guitarist, allowing the tears he'd tried desperately to hide spill out. He felt Peter stroke his hair soothingly, whispering gently in his ear that things would be okay. Michael wondered how they could be… Peter, submitting to his long-suppressed desires, dropped a chaste kiss to the top of Michael's head. He intended to find the bastard who had hit Michael; no one was going to be able to find that body…that was for sure…

You hold me inside your iris  
like a terminal stain on life  
You condescend to my primal brain  
and twist me around like a knife  
Can't begin to explain  
The feelings I have restrained  
Don't ask me how I am  
Because you're too busy planning your epitaph  
Let me tell you

DON'T - try to be the ONE - person  
Who has STAYED - just to say  
They never left me!  
Aggravated, complicated, someone say it  
God, I never learn...

You keep me hidden behind a curtain,  
an audible human display  
You feed me orchids to give me courage  
and keep me in line with disdain

Can't begin to explain  
The feelings I have restrained  
Don't ask me how I am  
Because you're too busy planning your epitaph  
Let me tell you

DON'T - try to be the ONE - person  
Who has STAYED - just to say  
They never left me!  
Aggravated, complicated, someone say it  
God, I never learn:

I have nothing left for you...  
you left me with nothing

I live at arm's length and die a little,  
between your constants by day  
I want my soul back before it's over,  
I can't even wish you away

Can't begin to explain  
The feelings I have restrained  
Don't ask me how I am  
Because you're too busy planning your epitaph  
Let me tell you

DON'T - try to be the ONE - person  
Who has STAYED - just to say  
They never left me!  
Aggravated, complicated, someone say it  
God, I never learn:

I NEVER LEARN!!

(Orchids by Stone Sour)


	8. Chapter 8

_Haha, yeah...this is a really short chapter, I know. I appologize for that, but I've been really busy with end of the school year rubbish. Do not be alarmed, though, I have another chapter almost ready and it will be posted either tomorrow or Sunday._

_Warnings: nothing more than a bit of angst...  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

_To Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley: I'm glad you like Pansy now, I enjoy writing Pansy as Draco's best friend and making her the more sensible of the two of them...I have no idea why, though. lol. As for her relationship with Fred and George, I'm not entirely sure where that's going yet; it will be a surprise for all of us. I didn't think many readers would think of Harry's band, but as I was writing I kept thinking about how Harry's dissappearance would affect the people in his life, and his bandmates are certainly a part of Harry's life. I hope this next chapter will satisfy your desire to see more about Harry and co. lol. :]  
To trooperx: thank you! :]_

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter, despite it's minute length! Please read, and perhaps review? Cheers, darlings!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 8: Are You Ever Coming Home?

Harry stared at the notebook, suppressing the tears once more. Memories were slowly filtering into his mind, taunting him as they danced just beyond his reach for days on end. It had been a month since the accident. He knew he shouldn't expect his memories to just slip in overnight, but it was so agonizingly frustrating. Remus called him into the kitchen for lunch, but Harry ignored him. He wasn't entirely comfortable with the other man yet, even though Severus had reassured Harry that the werewolf was someone Harry had been close to.

"Harry, please come eat," Severus sighed from the doorway of the kitchen. He sent Remus an apologetic look, wishing he could make it easier for Harry and less painful for Remus. He knew the other wizard felt hurt by Harry's rejection.

Harry nodded and crumpled the lyrics he'd been writing. He stood and moved towards the kitchen, pausing halfway through the living room. He looked at the crumpled sheet of paper, considering the words on it. The raven-haired wizard backtracked to the couch and picked the paper up, smoothing it out. He smiled somberly, setting it down on the coffee table tenderly. He resumed his trek to the kitchen, something seeming to snap into place as he did so.


	9. Chapter 9

_See, I promised you I'd update today! /smile/_

_Warnings: perverted Pansy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

_To Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley: Well, heh...you'll see, but here is your George/Fred/Pansy lol :] I certainly hope you enjoy it!_

_Here's chapter nine, as promised. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! ;] Please read and maybe review? Cheers darlings!  
_

* * *

Chapter 9: You'll Never Know How Much I Cried

Pansy smirked, watching as Fred fussed over George. It, she felt, was just too adorable. She remembered hearing George's whimpers when Fred dragged him into their flat. She knew that it all was going to be an uphill battle. It was obvious how uncomfortable George was with the situation, though she wasn't sure if it was because he was sharing Fred or if it was because he felt like he was the mistress.

"George, relax would you?" Pansy finally sighed, stepping into the bedroom.

George squeaked and jumped away from Fred, who groaned in frustration. "Pansy, damn you, I'm in the middle of something!"

"I'm aware of that, pet, but you should realize you're not going to get anywhere right now. Honestly, did you not notice how freaked out George is?" Pansy explained slowly.

Fred glanced at George, who was pressed against the wall. Fred knew Pansy was right, but that didn't stop him from being annoyed with it. He pushed himself off of the bed and moved to his twin, wrapping his arms around George comfortingly. Pansy moved, sitting on the bed, as she watched the two men. She could see the remnants of the heartache George had hidden. She wondered how many nights he'd cried himself to sleep, and she felt a bit guilty. (It was partially her fault, after all? If she hadn't married Fred, she would sometimes tell herself, George might have said something so much sooner…or maybe Fred would have opened his mouth first? Who knew?)

"Shush, love," Fred murmured against George's lips. George's hands gripped Fred's shirt tightly, trying to fight the panic he felt rising. "George, baby, it's okay…"

"George, dear," Pansy said gently. "I'm okay with this. I'm not blind…I could see how much Fred needed you, and quite frankly…I think it's hot."

George squeaked and blushed, suddenly trying to hide from Pansy. His system was in shock from her statement. She was supposed to be pissed beyond belief, threatening George's life for having such feelings for her husband. This wasn't how he'd imagined it to be…

Fred pressed his lips against George's, his fingers sinking into his twin's hair. George whimpered, submitting to his brother easily. If everything was actually going to be okay, George didn't want to fight it. He could feel Fred's erection pressed against his thigh, and George moaned into the kiss. There was absolutely no way he was going to fight it, no sir.

Pansy covered her mouth, trying in vain to muffle her snickers. She stood from the bed and slipped out of the room, closing the door gently behind her. She certainly hoped that they forgot to cast silencing charms on the room.


	10. Chapter 10

_Warnings: Um, you all might decide to hate Draco and Hermione..../wince/ but I certainly hope you don't...  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

_To Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley: Aww, so was mine. Yeah, Fred's reaction...that'll be loads of fun ;]. Yeah, it probably should've, but I rather enjoyed having it end that way, left more for the imagination.  
To trooperx: I'm glad you think that, I rather enjoy writing Pansy like that._

_Okay, so...here's chapter ten; we're coming much closer to the end - closer to HAPPY! Though, there has been a minor set back...erm...I had part of the next chapter written, and then my word program decided that it wasn't going to work, so now I have to retype everything (I had to do the same thing for this chapter). So...the next post might take a bit longer, and I am imensly sorry! Otherwise, I really hope you enjoy this chapter!  
Please read and review? Cheers, darlings!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 10: Here Without You

Ron stared up at his ceiling, his back pressed against his bed. The assurances that Harry was in safe hands, that he was slowly gaining his memories back…they only comforted him a little. His eyes were red from the crying he'd done alone; there were bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep. There was no way Ron was going to be okay until he had Harry beside him.

"Ron," Hermione whispered tentatively, knocking on his door. Her voice was strained with concern and grief, mixed with a bit of relief.

"Go away," Ron's voice cracked. He rolled onto his side, curling up into a ball. After a moment's thought, he waved his hand at his stereo. Harry's band…the raven-haired wizard's voice filled Ron's room, drowning out all other sounds and thoughts. For just a bit, Ron could pretend it was all a bad dream and that Harry was merely at the studio, working on a new song. It was his special trick he did, trying desperately to win against the anguish that threatened to consume and destroy him.

"Fuck you, Draco…how dare you tell me that Harry's safe and refuse to let me go to him!" Ron sobbed. This distance would certainly kill Ron if he couldn't find a way to fix it. He didn't think it was smart of them to keep him away from Harry. Harry was his fucking lover, for Merlin's sake! "You'd fucking bloody well think I might be able to help a little bit?"

"Ron, you fucking prat, get your arse out here!" Draco demanded, his voice rising above Harry's.

"Sod off!" Ron screeched, waving his hand at the stereo to turn the volume up. He had the right to be stupidly stubborn. Draco had bloody known where Harry was for three weeks, as had Hermione, but no one had bothered to tell him! That wasn't exactly right. So what if they thought it would keep him from storming after Harry!

Draco kicked the door open. Apparently he didn't know the meaning of 'sod off', which really pissed Ron off. He waved his hand at the stereo, silencing the angelic voice. Ron sat up, glaring murderously at the blond. Draco launched himself at Ron, pinning him to the bed.

"Get the fuck off me, you ass! Do you have a bloody death wish?" Ron growled half-heartedly. The look he tried and failed to hide in his eyes was heartbreaking. He pushed at Draco's shoulders weakly, not really trying to escape the blonde's grasp. He couldn't see a reason in trying.

"We didn't tell you because we knew what it would do to you! Harry is terrified and confused… Severus told me that he'd rejected Remus up until just the night before, Ron! Imagine what his rejection would do to you!" Draco growled.

Ron scowled and turned his face away. "It wouldn't do much more than it did over a year ago, when he went to stay with George…"

Draco's glare softened a little. "Ron…we kept it from you for both your sakes… You know Harry would never forgive himself for rejecting you…"

Ron shuddered and managed to pull himself away from Draco. He curled up on his side, clutching the pillow that held Harry's scent. Draco closed his eyes, feeling guilty though he knew he had made the right decision. He left Ron alone, waving his hand at the stereo again. Harry's voice once more filled the room…the mere echo of what everyone wished was there.


	11. Chapter 11

_Ahah! Okay, so I fixed the problem...and so, as a reward for myself, I decided to post chapter 12!...wait...I suppose it's more of a reward for you guys...eh, details, who needs them?_

_Warnings: erm...perhaps a fangirl nosebleed from sheer happiness?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

_To Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley: Yes, Ron and Remus did kind of get the short end of the stick... Actually, though it won't happen in Hello, Alone...Ron will be aiding Harry in his full recovery, as well as a few other people (but that's being saved for Fred and George's story) I'm glad you liked that; it was the most reasonable excuse to keep the angst going (though Ron through a big temper-tantrum while I was writing this...) And yeah, George and Harry both cared about each other, that'll show up a lot in Fred and George's story._

_I really hope you all love this chapter...but, alas, I am rather saddend. There're only two more after this one. :[_

_Before I forget, I'd like to announce that I and a good friend of mine, QueenoftheMoonlitTears, have started a collaboration story called Here With You, which was posted from her laptop last night. I really hope some of you go read it, it's different and I really like what we're doing! Of course, you don't have to if you don't want, but I'd really appreciate it! ;]  
Anyway, please read and review? Cheers, darlings!  
_

* * *

Chapter 11: You're Holding Up My World; So I Need You

Harry swallowed thickly, sitting up from his spot on the couch. He'd had that bloody dream about a redhead with a fiery temper… Every time he dreamt about the other man, his heart ached in the worse way possible. Some part of him knew that the other man was his world…

_Ron…_

"Severus!"

"Harry, what's wrong?" Severus asked anxiously, stepping into the living room. He could tell something was different…there was a light in Harry's eyes. Remus rushed in, glancing between his lover and Harry.

"I...I...need him..." Harry murmured, suddenly abashed.

"Who do you need, Harry?" Severus asked, growing excited. Harry hadn't asked for anyone since showing up on his doorstep.

"I…I want…_Ron_," Harry practically growled. He looked between Severus and Remus, his face flushed. "Where is he?"

Severus smiled…actually smiled. (/gasp/) He turned to Remus, kissing the werewolf's cheek before turning back to Harry. There was pride in his dark eyes; Harry made a breakthrough. "I'll get him, Harry."

Harry wrapped the blanket around his shoulders tightly, staring fixedly at the floor. His nerves were all jumbled; he was terrified that Ron had moved on…that Ron had, maybe, found someone else to be with. A part of him knew that it was an irrational fear, but he couldn't help it. He listened to Severus floo Ron anxiously, ignoring everything else.

Harry couldn't hear what Ron was saying, but something told him, despite his irrational fear, that Ron would be there.


	12. Chapter 12

_Err, I'm a bit over excited...so...I've another chapter for you all. Though, I'm quite sure you don't mind. Please, if you would, check out Here For You (I know that I said here WITH you in the last chapter, but I was mistaken, sorry!). I'd really appreciate it._

_Warnings: for fangirl nosebleeds? (I mean, come on, it's...well, you'll see!)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, saddly. The song at the end belongs to Red Jumpsuit Apparatus!_

_To Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley: Is it odd? lol. Well, aside from the obvious (Fred, George, Pansy, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Draco); Ginny, Severus and Remus, Lee Jordan, and Mrs. Weasley are definitately going to show up. I'm not too excited to see Ginny...I cannot stand her... Otherwise, they will be loads of old characters, and a couple new ones. I'm excited!_

_So...one more chapter after this. /sob/ I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please read and review? Cheers, darlings!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 12: Disregarding My Absence of Memories

Ron wrapped his arms around Harry, hugging his beloved tightly. Harry hid his face in Ron's neck, silent tears soaking into the larger wizard's shirt collar. Muffled words were whimpered into hair and shirts as their pain slowly washed away in their tears of joy.

Severus and Remus edged out of the living room, giving the two men the much needed privacy. They knew how long Ron had waited…they knew how agonized Harry had been, seeing a silhouette of a face and knowing that it belonged to the love of his life.

"Oh, Merlin, I love you…"

The two wizards were unsure who had whispered it. They were too distracted with each other to really know who had. What they did know, though, was that they had each other and the world would eventually be okay.

Ron pulled away, biting his lip anxiously. He couldn't wait any longer… He dropped to his knees, holding Harry's left hand in both of his. "Harry…I…I waited way too long…"

"R-Ron?"

The larger wizard pulled a thing silver band with a small emerald in the center from the confines of his pocket, holding it up to Harry. Harry's eyes widened and a small, delighted smile spread across his face. Ron grinned and took that as the yes he sought, slipping it onto Harry's left ring-finger.

"You're my whole world, Harry…"

_Precisely three months later_

"I'm so…okay, yeah…I'm so fucking happy to be up here, toasting this! It took way too bloody long for it to happen, in my opinion," Draco howled happily, holding up a glass of chardonnay. He turned towards Ron and Harry, grinning at the happy couple. "Honestly, Ron, I thought your head would remain up your arse for the rest of your bleeding life!"

The couple chuckled, the redhead blushing. "Shut it and just keep going!"

Draco laughed and nodded. "Harry…congratulations on finally getting him!" Draco turned to the small crowd, his eyes suspiciously wet. "I think that everything was worth it, don't you agree?"

"Yeah, I do…" Harry murmured, nuzzling against Ron's neck. Cody cleared his throat and nodded towards the small stage where the band had set up. Harry grinned and made to stand, pausing when his fellow band mates shook their heads.

"Time for your first dance as a bonded couple," Peter declared with a smile. He took his place beside Cody, the two men ensuring that their instrument worked properly. Michael smiled sheepishly, adjusting the microphone as he sat behind his drums. "Michael has been working on some new stuff, and we discovered that his voice is as amazing as yours…so, he's gonna sing tonight."

Harry nodded, grinning a bit. That didn't bother him at all; he still couldn't remember everything, but most of his memories had returned.

The music started as Harry and Ron took the floor, wrapping their arms around each other. They swayed to the rhythm as Michael began to sing.

When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out

How this world turns cold  
And breaks through my soul  
And I know, I'll find deep inside me  
I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

It's okay, it's okay, it's okay

Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you, I'll be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

'Cause you're my, you're my, my  
My true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away

'Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away  
And please tell me, you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know, I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever


	13. Chapter 13

_/sob/ This...is the last chapter. I'm really rather distraught about that, but...ah, the joys of a third part. :] _

_Warnings: Umm...the fact that this is the last chapter?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the song used in this chapter, that belongs to Anberlin!_

_To Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley: I believe you might have mentioned that, lol. I do as well, actually...not really sure why, but I do. :] I hope I updated fast enough for you, lol. I think of this as a little...graduation gift for me. (Though, no that I think about it, I'm not sure how this is a graduation gift for me lol) I'll be uploading Fred&George's fic soon, I promise.\  
To trooperx: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Sadly, here is the last one!_

_Ah, so we have reached the end. I guess it is true that all good things must come to an end, ne? Well...I don't know about good, but I'm glad you've all seemed to like the story! Thanks for all your support! I'll be uploading Fred and George's fic soon, so be on the look out! , _

_Please read and review? Cheers for now, darlings!_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 13: Hello Alone_

_One Year Later_

"Are you all ready?" Harry asked, looking at his band mates. The three other men nodded, smiling happily at their lead singer. "Good…"

Peter laughed and let his fingers curl around the nape of Michael's neck, pulling him in for a chaste kiss before they went on stage. Harry grinned and gave a thumbs-up to Cody before walking onto the stage. The band was met with a large cheer; Harry's jaw nearly dropped as he stared out at the sea of people, wizards, witches, and muggles alike. He grinned and grabbed the microphone.

"Hello London!" Harry called out. The crowd screamed again. "I'd like to thank you all for coming out tonight, it means a lot to us! …Before we start our first song, I'd like to explain it a bit. A little over a year ago, I was in a pretty bad accident and suffered amnesia. I was incredibly terrified, and so frustrated that my memories weren't coming back fast enough. I wrote this song while most of my memories were lost to me…and I almost didn't keep it. We'll see if I made a mistake in not tossing it like I had meant to…"

The band started when Harry turned around and gave them a small nod and a large smile. The green-eyed angel (as Ron had taken to calling him when he thought Harry was being particularly adorable) closed his eyes and began to sing…

_Is this where the interstate ends?_ _In coastal towns like this, Waiting for my world to cave under._ _We seem to invent ourselves (we seem to invent ourselves)_ _In the places left unknown;_ _If hope could only find me out;_ _Is this the end of everything we know?_ _This is the end of everything I am…_ _Is anybody out there?_ _Hello! Hello!_ _Broken hearts, like promises, are left for lesser knowns;_ _Is anybody out there?_ _Alone! Alone!_

_End_


	14. Teaser

Okay, so...I'm giving you all a little teaser for the Fred and George's story. (Which, of course, might make me a terrible tease, ne?) Mostly, it's because I felt this the best way to tell you that...ashamedly, I'm having issues. Issues regarding posting it. And before you all panic, I promise they're not so terrible. I just can't think of an appropriate title for this story, and of course I need a title to post it. So... Maybe some of you could come up with good suggestions? Haha, maybe asking is pushing boundaries and such? I appologize for that, and for making you wait for the story. I'm trying really hard...of course, I've also had some personal issues that have been distracting me too, but that's another thing that I don't want to burden you all with. Hmm, I suppose I shall take this time to thank all of you for your generous responses to Sing for Absolution and Hello, Alone.

To Preetoka Raven Potter Weasley: Thanks for all your warm support and comments, they've been great inspiration! :] I'm sorry it is taking me so long to post Fred and George's story, and I hope you can forgive me?  
To Sammykinz: Thank you very much for your kind words, I appreciate them so much. Thank you also, for making Sing For Absolution and Hello, Alone an exception to your reviewing habits! I absolutely adore hearing what my readers think (mostly because I'm rather insecure about my writing abilities... I mean, all my friends tell me that my stories are good, but I can only wonder if they say that because they feel inclined? If that makes any sense...) [Response to your review to Sing For Absolution] I'm really glad you liked that story, it was my first Ron/Harry pairing. And I'm glad you approve of the AUness. I just...well, I've never really been able to keep my fics un-AU. They reflect my interpritations of the characters and how I felt they acted behind closed doors. I'm also glad you enjoyed the Draco/Hermione pairing. To be honest, it's one of the few het pairings I can stand. They just seem to work together for me; both are very inteligent after all. [Response to your review for this story] I'm glad you enjoyed Hello, Alone as much as Sing for Absolution, and I'm trying really hard to get Fred and George's fic ready for posting. If only I could think of a proper title... /sad sigh/ I appologize for making you wait, and perhaps this sneak peak will placate your need of "a little perverse window into their relationship"? :] Thanks again for your kind reviews, I very much enjoyed reading them!

And to everyone else, I again am very sorry for making you wait! /bows/ I can only hope you will forgive me perhaps? Until next time, my darlings!

* * *

George swallowed thickly, staring mutely at his suitcase as he listened to Pansy and Fred whisper in the other room. Pansy…_Pansy_…had all but _forced_ George to leave America – to move in with the two of them. Neither had mentioned that their flat only had _one_ bedroom. He swallowed again, his gaze shifting to the door of the bedroom. He'd been staying in the study, on a pull out couch, but when they'd found Harry, George decided that it was time he went home. Needless to say, this pissed Fred off, which pissed Pansy off. And there they were, George sitting in the living room – uncomfortable and nervous – and Fred and Pansy in the kitchen, discussing the sleeping arrangement.

"Love," Fred murmured, suddenly appearing in the doorway. George jumped, still unused to hearing such endearing words issuing from Fred's mouth for _him_. "Pansy…and I…we've decided that our bed is large enough. You'll sleep with us; don't argue, because I refuse to have you so far away again."


End file.
